


Rodneyo and Johniet: A Prologue

by bironic



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Meta, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>What here shall miss, fans' toil shall strive to mend.</i> A slashy romance sonnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodneyo and Johniet: A Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Poetry, meta and showrunner-bashing.
> 
> It's all [sheafrotherdon's fault](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/359018.html). (Spoilers there for "Vegas.")

Two lovebirds, both quite lacking dignity,  
In fair Atlantis, where we lay our scene,  
Struggle against a heartfelt mutiny:  
DADT leaves their true love unseen.  
From forth the fatal loins of Cooper's team  
Soldier and scientist seem star-cross'd sure;  
But the affection and trust at their core  
Do, with show's end, evolve in slashers' dreams.  
The priceless passage of their dorky love  
(Despite the writers' sad stupidity),  
Which even girls and Wraith could not remove,  
Is now five seasons' action on TV;  
The which, if you with patient hearts attend,  
What here shall miss, fans' toil shall strive to mend.


End file.
